A data center is a facility used to house computer systems, such as servers, and associated components, such as telecommunications and storage systems. A data center may contain a set of routers and switches that transport traffic between the servers and to or from computers outside of the data center. A data center may be used to run applications that handle various computer related aspects of a business and/or store data of an organization or multiple organizations.